Ikumi
Lore and Biography Ikumi is the incredibly beautiful wife and 'caretaker' of the mischievous scumbag robot 'Rob' Roflgator. It's clear to anyone who knows them that she is the better part of Rob and the actual person in charge in their relationship. She runs the books at the The Great Pug and handles the sides of their business that require patience and wit. Outwardly she comes across as an innocent and soft spoken woman but hidden beneath the cute smile is a darker side reserved for matters of vengence and kink in the bedroom. She takes no bullshit and can filter out the good from bad customers. While Rob may be clueless or wasteful with money sometimes, she can tell the loyal patrons that will eventually pay off their tabs from those who are leeching at the bar. History She and Roflgator started dating in early January 2018 and later married on January 19th. Ikumi and Rob have had several adoptive children during their time together but Sorry is their dearest and sweetest daughter. She shares Ikumis enchanting red eyes. About the time after Chipz harem broke apart Rob attempted to initiate some kind of bunny girl harem together with her and Zircii but it was abruptly ended once Ikumi got tired of it. She did not agree with the #ripz mock wedding where Roflgator got fake married Chipz on May 23rd. Both Ikumi and Rob call eachother by the endearing term 'babe' making it very confusing to everyone whenever Babe is present. Trivia * Ikumi and Roflgator are an actual live-in couple IRL but they didn't reveal it to the audience or their friends in VRChat until after they dated and got married in-game. * Roflgator's chat regularly make dark jokes about him mistreating her and the couple incorporate elements of this running joke into the RP by having her get her own cage or pretending to be forgotten or mistreated by him for comedic effect. * Both Ikumi and Rob are very stubborn and occasionally have cute couple arguments when roleplaying. As experienced roleplayers however they're never actually get angry at eachother. * Despite Rob having a strong distaste for furries, Ikumi has a couple neko (cat girl) models. * WiFiPunk, Rob's apprentice, has attempted to hit on Ikumi once or twice and it's become a running joke that she facetime him or sneaks away to the gym with him. ** Ikumi has actually facetimed WiFiPunk live on stream before. The real question is how often off-stream? * Rob and Ikumi have made it obvious that they get-off from PDA (Public Displays of Affection) and is easy for them to begin doing near-NSFW lewd and raunchy things in front of other people in the room. They may also be voyeurs. * Ikumi finds Rob's "true" form to be attractive, finding it "intimidating". * IRL, she has a Twitch account of her own but can usually be heard/seen on Rob's stream. Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/xdsweetpea Gallery Ikumi cage.jpg|Ikumi in her cage with Kimple looking skeptical Ikumi catgirl.jpg|One of Ikumi's cat girl outfits Ikumi 1.jpg|Ikumi in oriental outfit Ikumi bunny girl.jpg|Ikumi in a bunny girl outfit OG Ikumi.jpg|Ikumi's original avatar Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters